Conventional extension ladders have a pair of side rails connected together by a plurality of rungs. In use, the bottom of the ladder is positioned on a horizontal surface adjacent a vertical surface or wall and the top of the ladder is angled toward the wall until the tops of the side rails engage the wall. Adjustment of the position and length of the ladder may cause scraping and scratching of the wall. The tops of the side rails can slip when a person is on the ladder. This may result in personal injury and/or wall damage. Also, an electrical shock can be conducted through a metal or wood ladder to a person on or near the ladder.
In the past, various structures have been used to fit over the ends of a ladder to protect the wall supporting the upper ends of the ladder. Ladder protector devices are disclosed by Evans in U.S. Pat. No. 1,600,103 and Johnson in U.S. Pat. No. 2,138,171. These devices have a rubber body with a cavity that fit over the top end of each side rail of a ladder to prevent ladder slippage. The rubber body also prevents marring of painted surfaces or other surfaces and insulates from electrical shock.